Leading Love
by FanFicGirl22
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

After five years he killed Orochimaru, after six he killed his brother, then he took an extra two to travel and think; now nine years later, at the age of 21, he is at the gates of Konoha. He knows he will be arrested seeing as he is a missing nin, and in the bingo book. He just had to return to see how far everyone progressed.

The moment he stepped into the gate and the gate watchers spotted him and the ANBU where alerted. About two seconds after they where, two blond ANBU came flying out of the trees. Coming from behind, grabbing his wrists, and proceeded to stop him with cuffs that stop one's chakra flow.

"Sasuke you are under arrest," spoke the male ANBU with a fox mask, who's annoying voice tipped Sasuke off to believe it was Naruto.

"No use refusing unless you wish to face death right here and now," spoke the female ANBU with a falcon mask on, who sounded like Ino.

"Nice work you two, let's take him to the Hokage, then get some sake," said a brunette male ANBU that had his bear mask perched on the side of his head, who was approaching.

"Yosh!" cried the two blonds.

"Shikmaru is paying," said the female as she removed her mask reveling that it was indeed Ino speaking to him. The one who cuffed him started to remove his mask, showing blue eyes, blond hair, and a huge smile.

"Yup Shikmaru, hope you have a lot. Now to see the Hokage," said Naruto as he started to walk forward with Sasuke in a tow.

In the Hokage's Tower 

Sasuke was wondering why he hadn't seen Sakura yet. He was sure he would be greeted at the gate by her and she would be in tears explaining how much she missed him. So he finally decided to speak up.

"Naruto, where is Sakura," he asked in monotone

"Oh you will see her in there once where in the office, she will be so happy to see you," he said the last part in the most sarcastic tone you could hear. This confused Sasuke but then he thought she might be helping Tsunade.

When they stepped inside the office it was amazingly clean and organized. Sasuke looked around to see Shizune at her desk in the corner filling out papers, when they entered she looked up and smiled at the three ANBU, the when she saw Sasuke she frowned.

"Hokage-sama you have visitors," she said in a business tone.

"Very well," said a woman who did not sound in the least bit like Tsunade. The chair turned around to reveal, not blond hair and golden eyes, but pink hair and sharp critical emerald eyes. "Welcome back... Sasuke,"

"Sakura..."

**Hey should I go on with this story the couples are SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen**

**And yes I will continue my other one, I have...writer's block. Sorry**

**Please tell me, I need at least 20 yes reviews so um yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey I said I was going to wait for 20 reviews, but I think if I did that I would forget half my idea's

Naruto: Pfft , Idiot

Me: Look who is talking Mr. Orange-Jumpsuit

Naruto: eheheheheh.

Me: I don't own Naruto.

Rock Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRANCE

Me: **sweat drops** On with the story... (cough) to avoid Lee (cough)

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Welcome back... Sasuke"_

"_Sakura..."_

_Chapter 2_

"Hokage-sama, we have brought you a S-Ranked criminal, and missing nin, currently, placed in the top ten most wanted in the bingo book," spoke the only female ANBU located in the room. But he was not listening instead he had his eyes trained on Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Sakura had changed. Although still very short and petite, she had very toned muscels, and matured into a beautiful young woman. She grew into her abnormally large fore-head. But the biggest difference Sasuke had noticed, was that her eyes no longer held love for him, they where no longer large and innocent, and pure. Her eyes, held pure hatred for the man standing in front of her, they where sharp, piercing, critical, they held a steady gaze of power and confidence, they, although not completely without it, had lost some of there purity.

Naruto spoke breaking Sasuke's train of thought, "Sakura-chan you want to have sake with us after we deal with teme over there," he said jabbing his thumb to where Sasuke was standing, "it'll be fun," he said grinning so wide it looked as if his face would split into two.

"I wish Naruto... but I have tons of paperwork, and that _teme _over there needs to be dealt with," she said speaking his trademark nick name with disgust like it was dirt.

"Oh alright, if you say so," he motioned to the door "come on Ino, Shikamaru is paying for SAKE!" he cried with utmost excitement.

"WHOO!" cheered the blond female, as all three left the room.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Shizune, get me the file on the case involving the alliance with the neighboring Tea Country," Sakura spoke with a tone almost surpassing Tsunade's in authority.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, right away," she spoke as she ran out of the room, a little pink pig following right behind.

"Sasuke, please have a seat," she said motioning to the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hn," he replied as he sat. But before he knew it cold metal was pushed slightly onto his neck. _'When did she get so fast'_ he thought in surprise.

"_You_ will treat _me_ with respect, Uchia," she said in a tone that would make any Jounin piss his pants, Sasuke, was honestly scared, and that was hard to do. "None of these bull-shit hn's and aa's when answering me," she spoke once more. After returning to her desk she spoke in a more business like tone.

"Now I will question you, if you do not answer I will take you to Ino, our village's top inquisitor trained by her own father, he was the best till he retired," she spoke. "I will ask you questions, you will answer, simple" she spoke that sentence like he was a small child, it irked him.

"Afterwards, since you where once a citizen, and have friends here, you may ask three questions, got it," she asked. A nod was her reply..

"First, why did you leave?" she said, he visibly twitched, didn't she know this.

"I sought power and revenge, which Orochimaru had to offer," he spoke evenly.

"Okay good number two. Did you kill Orochimaru?" a nod was her response.

"Okay, did you achieve, this so called 'revenge'," she said as she air-quoted the last word.

"Yes I did," he spoke in a tone that had a hint of melancholy to it.(1.)

"Okay last one, did you ever harm or kill any citizens or ninjas from the villages hidden in the sand, or leaf?"

"No," he spoke.

"Okay, your turn ask away. I know _everything_," she spoke emphasizing that last word.

Finally his chance to find out everything he was thinking about. "Why did Naruto not become Hokage like he had said, it was his dream," he said bluntly.

"Because, his dream was to become Hokage, but it was just to be plain out be respected, which he achieved. In the start of the village, is a monument dedicated to 'Naruto the Great Saviour' (2.),"

she paused to breathe. "He got what he wanted and settled with the ANBU, oh and he is also getting married in June to Hinata, in case your wondering," she finished he could tell.

"Okay. How did you become Hokage?" he asked still not believeing she was.

"I worked hard, took an apprenticeship under Tsunade, I became lead medic at the hospital. Then I joined the ANBU and became the most respected and looked up medic, besides Tsunade. Then the Hokage passed away, and since I was her apprentice and had been around this type of work, they choose me. At first I refused because it was Naruto's dream. But then he came up to me and told me 'Sakura-chan take it, you deserve it. I have so much already, don't let a dobe like me bring the village into a great depression,'. We both laughed at this but he was serious, so here I am. But the best reason I can think of," she looked him straight in the eyes, "I stayed."

He visibly cringed getting the meaning behind that last sentence, it was a low blow. "Last one, why do you look like you hate me, I thought you loved me?"

"I did, then I gave up, and to answer your first question. Yes Sasuke. I. Do. Hate. You."

**Hey so here are the number things-**

**It is in the manga the fight between the Uchia brothers, I don't feel like explaining I might in like chapter 12 though.**

**It will be explained in chapter three.**

**Review ahahahah.**


End file.
